


The First Date

by DigiAndromeda



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: (hopefully), F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: It's Taro Yamada's first date and he's hoping all goes well at the theme park. His girlfriend's a little weird but that's alright... Right?





	1. Taro's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yan Sim fanfic and i hope i can write the characters correctly. >.<
> 
> important to note, this takes place ofter a (more or less) Non-lethal run. 
> 
> But remember, non-lethal doesn't necessarily mean everything is sunshine and rainbows... Yan-chan is still Yan-chan after all.

Taro Yamada was nervous. Incredibly, incredibly nervous, so nervous he was jumpy and couldn’t stand still.

It was his first real date after all.

Shifting from foot to foot, he looked out the window as the train entered a tunnel and saw his reflection. Simple but dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a light-blue plaid button up shirt was what he chose for the occasion.

Actually, it was the only outfit his sister would let him walk out of the house in…

_“You can’t just ware whatever!” she had scolded him. “You have to look extra nice! She’s going out of her way to look nice for you, so you have to do the same for her!”_

Taro groaned at the memory but conceded that his sister had a point. He had no doubt his date had been worrying over her outfit at some point. At first, She didn’t seem like the type to care about clothes and whatnot but since he started talking to her, he quickly realized she cared about what **he** thought.

She sought his approval for things. Simple things, like what he thought of the book she was reading, or if he liked her hair accessory. She never outright asked him for his approval but he could sense the insinuations.

The intercoms chime pulled him out of his thoughts as the train pulled to a stop. He moved quickly, exiting the train before anyone could rush in and made his way down the stairs to street level.

He checked his watch: eleven to ten. He was running on time for a change. It was wondrous what actually looking forward to something could do for your motivation.

Gripping his messenger bag with one hand, and quickly running his hand through his black hair, he picked up his pace some.

About five minutes later he reached his destination, a theme park in the neighboring town. Looking around he found their meeting spot, a tall and ornately designed lamppost that held a clock where it forked upwards.

And standing at the base was his date.

Ayano Aishi wore a simple but cute red dress. It was just above knee length and had short puffy sleeves. Her hair was down and she had on some light make up. Nothing gaudy like what Musume and her clique wore but it was there and it complimented her very nicely.

Taro shook his head. People would notice if he stared to long. They had already noticed Ayano, some probably because how nice she looked, others by how fidgety she was…

As he walk over to her he saw how she fiddled with the small bow at her neckline. Untying it and tying it back up again. The tips of her black Mary Jane shoes rubbed against each other as she shifted her weight around.

She was also mumbling to herself.

Taro took a moment to acknowledged, and remind himself, that his new girlfriend was, at times, incredibly weird. But he chalked that up to her just being nervous.

Her head was facing down, so when he reached her he leaned down and looked up at her.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long, Ayano.”

Her head whipped up, eyes wide as the blush on her face threatened to explode from her head.

“SEnpai!” Her voice squeaked before calming down. “N-no! I just got here a few minutes ago!” she twirled the little bow in her hands.

“That’s good.” Taro smiled, though he had a feeling she wasn’t being completely honest. “Shell we head in?” he asked.

Ayano simply nodded with a dreamy expression on her face as she fallowed him towards the parks gate. Taro held back a nervous laugh. He could practically see the hearts in her eyes…

It made him wonder what she saw in him… what was it about him that made her so head over heels for him? That even someone as oblivious as him couldn’t mistake what she thought of him?

Somehow though… he got the feeling he shouldn’t asked… she could be weird but there were also times… she felt… terrifying…

“Tickets, please.” The staff member requested and Taro handed over their tickets. He chuckled, as the staff member’s eyebrows shoot up in disgruntled confusion as the starry-eyed and excited Ayano passed her.

Well, at least things wouldn’t be dull.


	2. of crepes and bad luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm keeping these chapters short since i'm still trying to figure out how to write Taro and Yan-Chan :/ it's harder then it looks.

Taro was having a blast! He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun at a theme park and he knew it was thanks to Ayano.

She was having so much fun that is was if her emotions were contagious. She whooped and hollered on the rollercoasters, playfully hid her face in his shoulder during the haunted house ride, and absolutely devoured the festive food.

She was having the time of her life and so, it was hard for him not to have the time of his life as well.

Currently they were taking a break to eat some snacks.

“Two Crepes, please.” Taro ordered. “Both with Melon and Kuromitsu.”

“Coming right up!” The cashier replied.

After paying they sat at small table in the corner of the cafes courtyard. It was away from most of the crowd and the last spot with shade. It wasn’t a hot day, not even a warm day, but there were no clouds in the sky and the direct sunlight was doing a number on his skin.

“Maybe I should have brought sun block…” He mumbled as he gently rubbed a more then likely sunburned patch of neck.

“Would you like me to go buy some?” Ayano offered with a hint of worry (She had long since gotten over her initial weird nervousness).

“Nah, that’s okay.” He gave her an awkward grin. “We’ve hit all the popular outside rides already. Everything else is inside and as long as I keep my neck out of the sun, I’ll be fine.” _Probably…_ he added mentally.

“Melon Crepes for Yamada!” one of the café workers shouted.

“I’ll get them!” Ayano offered, standing up before Taro could. “Be right back.”

Taro watched as she expertly slipped threw the crowed, unnoticed, and with practiced ease. A twitch of unease flicked his heart for a moment and reminded him that there was more to her then he thought.

And that flick sparked a warning in his heart… but just as quickly as the unease appeared, it also disappeared.

“Here you go, Senpai!” Ayano cheerfully handed him his crepe with a big smile, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked, stunned for a second, before taking his crepe with a ‘Thank you’ and smile of his own.

-   -   -

 _Of course something bad would have to happen…_ Taro frowned at the lady in front of him. It seemed he could never go more then a week without something in his life going wrong and as soon as this woman greeted him with ‘hey, handsome.’ He knew things were going to go down hill.

First of all, she was drunk, secondly he was holding a spot in line, and thirdly Ayano was in the restroom. Knowing his luck, this was a disaster waiting to happen…

He decided to continue reading his book and ignore her. (Which he knew was going to be a bad idea…)

“Heeey, didn’t you here me?” she shoved the book down forcing him to acknowledge her.

“Can I… help you?” he looked her over; she had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue business suit. She also reeked of booze and had one of the parks giant beer mugs in her hand.

“I was just wondering *hic* if you’d be willing to keep these two lonely ladies company.” She slung an arm around his shoulders. “I mean ya don’t look like you’re with anyone soooo.”

“La-chan,” Her not quite as drunk friend whispered, “You shouldn’t bother him.”

“But he’s cute.” She slurred.

“He’s a kid.”

Taro’s eye twitched. Sure he wasn’t technically an adult yet but he certainly wasn’t a kid ether.

“I’m waiting for my girlfriend.” He stated simply and pushed the lady’s arm off himself.

“What?! No way?” the drunkard complained. “Who brings a book on a date?!”

Taro felt the eyes of others shifting towards them and he glanced at his book.

Sure… maybe bringing a book on a date was a bit insensitive but he knew there was a chance he’d nave nothing to do while waiting in line… besides, Ayano never complained when he wanted to read after school…

Suddenly a shiver of dread washed down his spine.

“It’s his book. He can read it wherever he wants.” Ayano walked to his side, her voice cold and hard, her eyes piercing. She reached up and held his bicep in her hands, her gaze never leaving the drunken woman.

“You’r his GF?” the lady raised a brow but her friend grabbed her before she could say anything else. “Wha? Ko-chan?”

“Sorry to have bothered you!” ‘Ko-Chan’ gulped at the look in Ayano’s eyes and pulled her friend along behind her, dragging her away from the line and out the building.

“They really should reconsider where they put those liquor stands…” someone further ahead in line groaned and mummers of agreement spread through out those near by.

But Taro wasn’t really paying attention to that… no… his focus was on Ayano.

The cold look never left her eyes and her grip on his arm was strong. To strong. She had watched the two ladies leave and kept glaring at the door.

A certain phrase popped into Taro’s head.

**_If looks could kill._ **

Taro stopped himself from gulping and, instead, gently placed his hand over Ayano’s.

“Thanks for coming to the rescue.” He gave her a sincere smile.

Ayano turned towards him; face no longer frightful and the moment she saw his smile her face blossomed into a bright, blushing smile of her own.

And suddenly the feeling of dread was gone.

Taro released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Ayano loosened her grip on his arm, even patting out the wrinkles on his sleeve, before facing forward again.

They had about ten minuets left before they reached the ride.

Taro glanced down at his book, forlornly. He was in a good spot but… he wasn’t sure if he felt like reading anymore.

The coldness in Ayano’s eyes had been startling. It wasn’t the first time she had glared at someone like that but… it had been the most intense glare he had witnessed.

He liked Ayano. He really did. And he wanted to get to know her better… but there was a side to her that…

He glanced down at Ayano, who was humming a little song, content smile on her face.

For as sweet and kind, and loving as she had been to him… there was something else there… something that worried him…

It was if she had the potential for ‘more’.

‘More’ what? He couldn’t say… but he knew if this relationship was going to work… he’d have to learn **everything** about her…

The **good** and the **_bad_** …

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought!


End file.
